


Lucius' pet

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Grindelwald wins, Blood traitor! Andromeda Tonks Black, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Severus Snape, F/F, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Grindelwald adopts Tom Riddle, M/M, Master/Pet, Merope Gaunt married Gellert Grindelwald, Multi, No Statute of Secrecy!, Purebloods rules!, Shy Severus Snape, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: A darker magical Britain under the regime of Gellert Grindelwald. He killed Albus during their duel, saved Merope Gaunt and her unborn son during the late 1920s, where he used a dark ritual to boost her powers. Tom had been raised and mentored by Gellert and is now in the 1960s Headmaster of Hogwarts. A new era had begun: Muggleborns and half-bloods, but also blood traitors are allowed to attend Hogwarts, however they will be chosen as pets on their first day and groomed for their future duties. No penetration - until the pet is 16 years old...





	1. Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [MasterOfShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfShadows/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Many thanks to my loyal Beta Lizzybeth74.... may we be able to share even more stories with all of you!
> 
> Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. is in this story born a few days earlier as in canon - and adopted by Gellert Grindelwald with an old ritual, that makes him a pureblood. To protect Tom, he will be using the surename Riddle instead of Grindelwald, even after Albus Dumbledore's death!

_**Brave New World** _

 

Much had changed since Gellert Grindelwald had emerged victorious from his duel with Albus Dumbledore. The Dark Lord had won and showed no mercy to those who had dared to openly defy him. However, although he was merciless, he was also quite clever. Grindelwald had changed his strategy and secured an alliance with the British Queen. Nothing would ever be the same again.

 

Of course, sacrifices had to be made. The first one had been the Statute of Secrecy. The British World and Commonwealth finally learned of the existence of the Magicals in their midst. This time, nobody would be able to force them into hiding.

 

A new treaty had been made and enforced on all societies and nations at a time when they had been too tired and weary after the end of World War II to fight again. The treaty required a drop blood from everyone and a vow that magical beings were sacred and had a right to live as they saw fit. All citizens  — no matter their nationality, would be bound by blood in accordance with the new laws. 

 

The British Magical world had been handed over to Grindelwald and his cronies on a silver platter to run as they saw fit. All it took was for Grindelwald to make a vow on his life and magic  — that he and his followers would leave the muggles alone. But again, he could reign over every magical citizen according to his own wishes. He decided that, since there was no longer a secrecy law, Magical Beings would need to be protected and therefore new laws had been created.

* * *

 

One of laws stated that all magical children had to be registered at birth in both societies, and that no muggle, also known as ‘no-maj’, would ever be able to get custody of a magical child. Should the child be in an environment where he or she was being abused or neglected in any way, then the child would be removed from that environment and be placed under magical guardianship, until it was time for the child to go to one of the magical schools.

 

The views on the social status of muggleborns and half-bloods changed drastically. Make no mistake, they like everyone else had a right to a magical education, but there were many reforms put in place. The first one was that both muggleborns and half-bloods were considered ‘pets’, as soon as they were old enough to start their magical education. 

 

All pets should be loyal to their owners and to the Magical culture. The prospective owner would be carefully chosen from a loyal pureblood family, and anyone caught mistreating his or her pet would be harshly punished by immediately losing their owner status, then they would be demoted to pet status and be handed over to one of the Auror brothels that had been built in Knockturn Alley. 

 

Blood  T raitors were not allowed to own a pet even though they hailed from pureblood lines. Blood Traitors would be put on probation or, depending on the circumstances, could be demoted to pet status and had rules to follow that were far more strict than the rules followed by regular pets. 

* * *

 

What happened to Andromeda Tonks was good lesson for anyone who was thinking of breaking the laws of society. Andromeda was a blood traitor, who had broken their laws by running off with and marrying a muggleborn pet who belonged to another pureblood. Not only was this action illegal, she was not even allowed to own a pet because she had failed the necessary courses to qualify for one of her own. A third charge against her was that when she ran off with the muggleborn pet, she broke her existing marriage contract with Rodolphus Lestrange, which was another very serious violation in their society. Due to these breaches in protocol, in addition to having been a negative influence on her younger cousins and showing no remorse whatsoever, she had been faced with the true force of the law. Her only saving grace and the one thing that kept her from being demoted to ‘pet’ status was the child that resulted from her unlawful mating with the muggleborn Ted Tonks. Nymphadora had been born a Metamorphmagus, which was a highly prized skill in their society. Regardless of that extremely good fortune, punishment was due, and punishment would be served.

 

Andromeda had been immobilised and forced to watch her brilliant Ted get tortured and cursed for hours until they finally used blood magic to bind him as a breeding slave to the Noble and Ancient House of Black. As a breeding slave, he was permitted to pleasure Andromeda sexually on a set schedule, but otherwise he was not allowed to be near his family ever again.

 

The intelligence in his eyes had been vanquished, and he only looked dully around, unable to speak, as the slave collar prevented it. The master of his collar had been her Aunt Walburga. Andromeda had cried for hours after learning this information.

 

Andromeda had faced her own punishment  — nothing that could affect her fertility, but while she was not demoted to pet status, she had still been bound in slavery to her own family. She became the new family healer, who was unable to speak about anything she had seen happen in her family. And she lost her little baby to their head of house. Lord Arcturus Black would raise the baby, after a specialised blood adoption ceremony would remove the filthy blood from her veins. Instead of being a half-blood and therefore endangered by the new regime that now ruled their lives, this action would serve Nymphadora well as she would now be known and raised as a pureblood witch.

* * *

 

Other than Nymphadora, only one other prominent member of their society had been forced to undergo the blood ritual, and that was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. - current Headmaster of Hogwarts since the 1 st of September 1960 – after Gellert Grindelwald had saved him and his mother Merope.

 

Gellert had been travelling through Britain in the late summer of 1926 when he encountered the pregnant Merope Riddle née Gaunt. She had been kicked out by her husband  — Tom Riddle  — a muggle and the son of the wealthiest man in Little Hangleton. Even though their marriage had been proven valid and she carried his heir, to Tom it didn’t matter. He didn’t care and claimed that ‘the chit’ had given him a love potion and stated that, that was the only reason he married her.

 

This was a blatant lie. The truth was that Merope’s family had successfully cowed him into submission and got his agreement in a written contract  — signed with his own blood, that he would marry Merope, honour her and always take good care of her and all their future children. When Morfin and Marvolo had caught Tom violating Merope near their home, Marvolo’s magic had lashed out and immobilised the brash muggle fool.

 

Due to the circumstances, they really hadn’t given Riddle a choice other than marry Merope or be killed on the spot by her enraged family. Tom Riddle had been such a coward that he chose marriage, and signed their contract, fearing for his life. Morfin and Marvolo knew that that after having her virginity stolen, not being a natural beauty in the first place, and being only a weak witch  — well, it was likely that nobody in the magical community would be willing to marry her. It was certain that no other purebloods would want a bride who had already been defiled and was with child.

 

The contract stated, that the couple had to immediately leave home and travel to London to stay until their child was born. Also, no contact with Tom’s relatives was allowed. The muggle broke his word shortly after they reached London and found a comfortable flat in Whitechapel.

 

Riddle tried everything he could to ensure that Merope would lose her baby, but her magic protected them against the physical abuse. In the end, he kicked a pregnant Merope out of the flat and went to the docks and the bars to hire a few thugs in hopes of ridding himself of his unwanted family.

* * *

 

Gellert had intervened in the murder attempt, saving mother and her unborn child on the 21 st of December 1926, while brutally killing the hired thugs. Gellert recognised her locket and got the truth from the shy and terrified young girl. After hearing all that she had been through, he offered her a deal. After dealing with her scum of a husband, he would bond with Merope according to the Old Ways and adopt the boy with one of the ancient blood adoption rituals. Merope agreed, and after getting a new wardrobe, she was secured on an estate that belonged to one of Gellert’s British allies.

 

The attack had ensured that labour set in quite early, and as a result, Gellert had been very happy to have Merope under the watchful eyes of experienced house elves along with a family who had been healers for generations. Luckily the birthing process was free of any complications and a healthy baby wizard was delivered on the same day.

 

None of those present even batted an eye. They all treated Merope, who had been trained in pureblood etiquette and history, with the necessary politeness. On the 21 st of December 1926 her son Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. had been born and she couldn’t be happier. The child had been named after the Saint and not his ungrateful sire. Gellert had proposed to Merope in front of his close circle of friends and blood adopted Tom a few days later, while blessing his heir. Luckily even though baby Tom was a pureblood now, he retained the Parselmouth abilities of his infamous ancestor along with his naturally strong magic that if anything had been enhanced by the adoption ceremony.

 

Although it was early yet, Gellert was thinking of his son’s future education. He knew that his son’s name would be in the Book to attend Hogwarts when he was 11 years old, but Gellert no longer trusted his so-called friend Albus Dumbledore, who was Hogwarts’ current Headmaster any longer. This had nothing to do with the death of Albus’ sister, Ariana. The death of Ariana had been a tragic accident. It was likely that the British Ministry of Magic would have killed the young woman sooner or later after learning that she was an Obscurial. No, he didn’t trust Dumbledore, because he knew that Dumbledore was a master manipulator and was not the friendly person he tried to portray to the people. Therefore, Gellert had no intention of letting his son attend Hogwarts while Dumbledore was still breathing.

 

Gellert challenged Dumbledore to a duel in the Forest of Dean on the 14 th of February 1930  — the victor would get the legendary Elder Wand, also known as the Death Stick. Gellert had remembered only too well how obsessed Albus had been with this fairy tale associated with the powerful wand.

 

The duel had been vicious, but in the end, Dumbledore was not a true match for Gellert, who hadn’t even bothered to fight with the Death Stick and instead used a custom-made wand, that he had bought in Russia from the wand maker Gregorovich.

* * *

 

Those allied with Albus had been declared blood traitors and been viciously hunted and rounded up. The Potters and Weasleys had foolishly followed him which led to their downfall and to the declaration that although any offspring would be allowed to attend Hogwarts, their status would not be the same as that of the other purebloods. They would be classified as pets along with the other half-bloods and muggleborns.

 

In certain old circles, the muggleborns had been commonly known as  _**muds** _ , and any muggleborn who after attending Hogwarts wished or tried to leave the Magical World, got captured by snatchers and taken in to one of the hidden re-education bases for a special training. They could be kept for three-five years without any contact with their families and friends. Anyone who still did not learn from their mistakes and persisted in their desire to leave Magical Britain was forced to drink a potion that reduced them to mere squibs. This did not result in freedom, it resulted in the newly made squib being enslaved at one of the numerous squib brothels in Magical Britain.

 

Those who fell under that category had been marked with different symbols. The first symbol was for the owner that they had tried to escape, the second for the brothel they now served and a third one marked them as a runaway. The best of those that worked the brothels were usually those who had been born as squibs. They had been trained early in the sexual arts, usually as lust or breeding slaves.

* * *

 

Raising and teaching one’s pet was one of the most important duties for any magical family. Usually very strong bonds would be evoked between both parties, and quite often marriage was the popular choice at the maturity of the pet. After seven years of teaching one’s pet, most owners would not want to lose them.

 

Even after ownership status had been confirmed, no penetrative sex could take place before the pet turned 16 years old. However, there were many ways, other than penetration, to ensure that one’s pet was ready for consummating their bond.

 

On their first night at Hogwarts  — all new pets would be sorted into their houses, after which their new owners would be assigned and loudly proclaimed in the Great Hall. Only staff members, or one of the older students in years 5-7 were permitted to own a pet. These people could own  **1 pet only** —  although it was quite usual that betrothed couples shared and taught their pet together.

 

The pet’s magical family and their owner’s family crest would be displayed on the pet’s collar. For example, if a half-blood pet that was originally from the House of Prince was chosen for the Malfoy family, that pet would have three crests on his or her collar  — Black, Malfoy and Prince  — along with a symbol for the pet’s blood status.

 

It was important to teach one’s pet rules, which they had to obey. Any owner could add more rules for their pet to follow in addition to the school rules, but even then, there were limits. Punishments were limited to groundings and spankings. Spankings were to be administered either by hand or by using a disciplinary tool (cane, paddle, hairbrush, etc.) usually on the naked backside of the pet. Owners were not allowed to administer more swats than the current age of the pet and aftercare was considered a most important part of discipline to prevent long-term damage.

* * *

 

All pureblood students were required to participate in a special course called ‘Pet Training’, during the first four years of their magical education. Only after the instructors deemed a person suitable and mature enough, would they be allowed to apply for a pet.

 

A list of the names and blood statuses of the future students hung in all four common rooms. Therefore, it was not uncommon that a potential owner, along with their chaperone, would secretly visit their future intended pet for an introduction  _ — _ and if they liked what they saw, to sign a contract. 

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy, Tom’s godson was not able to sleep. This year, he would be getting his own pet, and even though he would have to share the delightful creature with his betrothed Narcissa, the Malfoy heir could not wait. Unlike others, he knew exactly who would be his  —  Severus Prince-Snape, the son of the blood traitor Eileen Snape née Prince.

 

Severus had been living in Cokeworth with his parents, and there had been rumours about abusive and neglectful behaviour towards the sole magical child in the household by Severus’ own parents. Nothing was ever able to be proven but still  —  Lucius had already applied for a special license that would allow his future pet to live with him during the holidays.

 

Under the usage of a strong glamour Lucius and his godfather had visited his future pet in Cokeworth during the last few summers, and the Malfoy heir had been appalled at his discoveries. The worst was the muggleborn witch who lived near Severus. She could become a danger to his bond with his future pet if Lucius wasn’t careful. No, he would quickly nip this in the bud, ensuring that Severus would forget her and be very eager to become a good little pet for his new Master.

 

Today he would buy the last items he would need for the education and the training of young Severus. Lucius was in an excellent mood. This was because the first magical physical after Severus had been born, had shown that Severus had inherited the rare male pregnancy gene, that was quite common in the Prince family line. His little Prince would be able to bear him children without needing a special potion or a spell to trigger a magical pregnancy. It was perfect, and soon he would ensure that Severus would be happy to serve him in any capacity while only Lucius, and later Narcissa, would be watching his total submission to their orders.

 

The teenager was counting the days until the 1 st of September 1971, especially since he had promised his godfather and his parents, that he would not return to Cokeworth during the next four weeks. It was hard, but sacrifices had to be made, and in the end the enforced waiting would make their first meeting so much sweeter.

 

As soon as his little prince knelt in front of the dais, with his eyes directed submissively on the floor after the Sorting Hat called out the House his pet would be joining, Lucius would step behind him, collar in his hand and part Severus’ hair so that he could collar him. Lucius would then steal his first kiss in front of the whole school, as was tradition.

 

Perhaps he would ask Narcissa to lend him a hand as she would be his equal partner in raising their pet together, and she would be the only one, besides Lucius, who would be allowed to kiss their little prince.

* * *

 

Lucius had to hide a laugh as he remembered what his Uncle Tom told him. He mentioned that James Potter  — the obnoxious brat of those blood traitors, should be handed over to Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Yes, they would teach him to obey or he would face the consequences. And Sirius Black  — oh, he remembered just too well how loudly Walburga Black had groaned over her oldest son  — who was a true disgrace to their noble family.

 

It seemed that Andromeda had quite successfully poisoned his mind, and therefore Lord Black had been forced to use an old and rarely used by-law to hand Sirius’ schooling and discipline over to the Headmaster. He would be a mix of pet and delinquent. However, Lucius was certain that his godfather would be able to guide Sirius Black back onto the correct path.


	2. Discovery & Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the new firsties to go to Hogwarts. How will they adjust to their new environment and the strict rules?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A minor spanking scene in the chapter - Lily Evans got punished by her new Master for breaking the rules. Can be skipped!

_**Discovery & Sorting** _

 

Today was the day that their lives would be irrevocably changed. It was the start of their magical education at Hogwarts and, for some, their claiming by their new masters or mistresses in front of the whole school.

 

Sirius had been in a dark mood. On his wrists were visible cuffs bearing the crests of Grindelwald and Slytherin. The cuffs were a sign that he had already been put on academic probation. At least he had avoided the shame of being collared, but his grandfather and his parents had made it clear that the collar was a possible consequence if he didn’t grow up and become a _**true Black** _.

 

Due to Sirius’ behaviour, he had not even been named heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. No, his father still held the heirship, and Arcturus had taken the time to remind the stubborn boy, that if he did not use this last chance to improve himself, not only would he be disowned for the disgrace he caused to their family, but he would be sold as low chattel to one of Arcturus’ business partners. Arcturus had known that some of his friends had been forced to marry a witch to fulfil duties to their families, even if they bat for their own team. He was sure that one of them would purchase Sirius to use for their pleasure. And there were many rituals and potions which would ensure that Sirius developed into a fem-boy and would be able to bear children for his new owner.

* * *

 

James Potter was not feeling any better than Sirius, because being known as the son of blood traitors and die-hard Dumbledore supporters, had caused his parents to lose everything, including their potions company and their wealth. They were only nominally better off than other poor purebloods, and after receiving an invitation to attend Hogwarts, a professor appeared on their doorstep to discuss James’ admittance during which he made it clear to the shocked family that James would become a pet upon entering Hogwarts. It was their only chance to prove that they had learned from their past mistakes, and should James behave extremely well, perhaps he would be released from his pet contract in five or six years, at which time he would once more have all the rights and privileges of a proper pureblood restored to him.

 

However, should James show that he is unable to learn and obey the rules of society, then he would retain pet status for the rest of his life. After the professor delivered this information and left two thick books behind —The Laws for Blood Traitors — and How to Become a Good Pet, James fled to his bedroom with tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to become a pet or be handed over like a trophy to some dark witch or wizard. Because of his parents past choices, this would be his fate. And James felt that it sucked — a lot. He could not believe that they even had the audacity to deliver a letter to him, which he had to sign with his own blood agreeing that he would obey their orders. Blood magic had been used for thousands of years to bind a pet to his master, and once signed, there was no way out.

 

With red eyes he looked up and for the first time noticed an unknown house elf in his room. The elf brought a personal message from the headmaster, that could be projected on the wall.

 

“ _Good day, Mr. Potter. Allow me to point out that you have been very lucky to receive this opportunity, and now your fate rest in your own hands. Read the books and obey your betters, and you will have a good future. Be stubborn and disobey our rules, and you will suffer like you have never suffered before. Oh, and do not believe for one second that your parents wouldn’t have to pay the price for your arrogance. If you try to run away, then they will automatically be sent to Azkaban for life! As our benevolent ruler Gellert I. Grindelwald decided, things have been much better after establishing our new laws.”_

 

“ _I will expect you to be present and on time with the other new and returning students coming to Hogwarts. Do what you are told, and there will not be a need for any retraining in your future. I have heard that that process can be quite painful. Sleep well, Mr. Potter.”_

 

James trembled in fear — no, it couldn’t be — they couldn’t send his parents to Azkaban, if he tried to escape his fate. Or could they do it? Should he even risk it? James had heard many rumours about secret facilities for those who had tried to oppose Grindelwald — and he did not want to end up in one of them nor should his parents be sent to Azkaban. James suddenly realized that he really did not have much of a choice. Therefore, he vowed that he would be brave and do his best to follow their rules. Just like any true Gryffindor would.

* * *

 

In Cokeworth, excitement and tension balanced each other out. Over the past few years, Petunia had surprisingly become the older sister Severus had never had. Unlike Lily, she had studied the thick books that had been delivered to them with Severus. Lily had preferred to flaunt her new status as ‘witch’ around and entice her parents into buying her all kinds of unnecessary items that caught her fancy and ignored Severus and Petunia’s warnings.

 

Petunia had wished to be magical like them in order to better protect them against possible bullies. Petunia asked for explanations about the magical world, and so Severus patiently explained about the war, who the big players were, the different blood status levels and what they meant. He explained that only a small minority on the British Isles were able to use magic, and therefore Grindelwald had decided that all those who possessed magic had to be kept in the Magical world to prevent extinction.

 

Asking what a blood traitor was, Severus explained that it was an insult for anyone who had blatantly broken the rules of their society and for those who had attempted to run away. Running away from an arranged marriage had been one of the worst insults you could commit against another family. Especially because normally both families spent much time and energy looking for compatible partners.

 

His mother had broken such a contract, he informed Petunia. Severus could not say why because he didn’t know, but the consequences had been dire. Her father, Severus’ grandfather, had been forced by the rules of their society to disown her. Severus had been lucky that he had not automatically been disowned as well. Severus had thought that the true reason that he was not disowned could be that he was one of the last male heirs from the patriarchal line, and a test directly after his birth had shown that he had inherited some extremely rare genes that made him capable of bearing children. In the old days, such an occurrence would allow his family to expect a lot of extremely beneficial marriage contracts after the news was made public, which would normally occur after Severus received his OWLs.

* * *

 

Severus had told Petunia that his birth had been registered on the family tapestry — a tapestry that automatically updated itself, after the birth or in rare cases even the conception of a child. The Ministry Snatchers had caught up with his parents and enforced the new strict rules. They had bound the majority of his mother’s core and forced an enslavement and absolute submission potion tailored to his muggle sire, down her throat. After that procedure, Eileen had only been a shadow of her former self. Now she was only happy when she could teach Severus about the magical world.

 

The Snatchers had even caught his muggle sire and forced a magical sterilisation potion on him so that he would never again be able to sire a child — magical or not, and this had been part of the reason why he started to mistreat his wife and child.

 

Petunia had been utterly shocked by what Severus told her, but quickly changed the subject and asked him if she should send her old school textbooks to him, so that he was able to take his muggle exams in a few years as well.

 

Severus hugged her happily, and agreed that it would be for the best, before leaving for home. His mother had insisted that he should spend his last evening at home and Severus knew when he should not refuse her wishes.

* * *

 

Other changes in the new regime included the process of obtaining school uniforms. Uniforms were precisely measured to the size of the student and then delivered via owl on the last week before the new school year started. The student could not simply go to Madame Malkins’ and order the uniform, no — those times were long over. Two pairs of sturdy dragonhide boots came with the uniform as well — after all there was not any better material that would keep your feet and legs safe and warm.

 

The new uniforms differed a great deal from the old ones, which had been quite standard before Grindelwald took over Magical Britain — and the biggest part of Europe for his magical realm. Grindelwald had negotiated clever contract with other magical nations — the Eastern European, the Asian Countries and even the Americas, that allowed magical citizens more freedom, while one would no longer be forced to hide away one’s differences. After all, why should a magical being, who was superior to most muggles, be forced to hide just because they happen to belong to a minority?

 

Every uniform had a different insignia on the cuff – depending on the status of the student. For example, a cuff may indicate prefect status, head boy or girl status, pet status, and many more. With a quick glance at the cuff, you could quickly sort your peer without error. There was no need to look at the collar, which was always visible over the school shirts or school blouses to know if you spoke to a pet or to a Master/Mistress. Regardless of one’s status, everyone was required to follow the basic school rules.

 

Surprisingly or not so surprisingly, the Snapes had refused to take Severus to the train station. Fortunately, the Evans family offered him a lift, which he gladly accepted. Severus wore his new uniform. Having clothes that fit his body was a new experience for him. Even though he had been a bit embarrassed for have received a few packages of _new_ underwear from Petunia, who knew how much he had suffered being made fun of for his clothes in the past, Severus was quite grateful for her thoughtfulness and generosity.

* * *

 

Petunia preferred a practical approach, Severus may snarl and sneer as much as he liked, she knew what he needed and was willing to mother him, unlike her shallow sister. She had wished to become a nurse or go into teaching — nothing which endeared her to her parents — they were still used to the traditional roles. In their view, the man was supposed to be the breadwinner, while the woman was the lady of the house and her duties were to take care of her family and home.

 

The older Evans girl knew that she was not a natural beauty like her mother and sister were. She had been called plain more than once. But Petunia didn’t care. If it was necessary, she could always move away from home after getting her O-levels and move to the city. Even if she had to wear male clothes and take her A-levels, nothing would stop her from reaching for the stars.

 

Petunia had fully planned to smuggle Severus out of Cokeworth, if he had not received an invitation to Hogwarts. Anything would be better than him being forced back into the hellhole that was his home. He was a smart kid and could easily get a scholarship, with good preparation. Petunia was happy that he would be able to write her, but Petunia was worried. After all, she would have nobody who would look after him.

* * *

 

Lily, however, once more wanted to be different. Being a fan of radical ideas, she had shocked her family by suddenly declaring to be a Vegetarian, and after being confronted with her new boots she threw a fit and screamed that she wouldn’t wear such ugly boots. Instead, she wanted to wear her red high heels. Her mother thankfully still packed the boots into her trunk, ignoring Lily’s immaturity and Henry Evans drove them, without another word, to King’s cross — even as he asked himself why Lilly could not just do what she had been told.

 

Severus was already wearing his new uniform and had been glad that the trunk, which he would have to use during the school year had an automatic shrinking spell placed on it — along with an enlarging feature which made it easier to transport his items in his pockets. His wand was already stored in his arm holster. Today, everything would change for him, and he hoped that it would change for the better.

* * *

 

Upon arrival at King’s Cross, Severus thanked the Evans family for the lift and politely bid them goodbye before entering the platform with Lily, who had trouble steering her overflowing trolley to the train. Her parents and Petunia followed a few steps behind her. Petunia could not understand how her little sister could be so vain, she was going to a magical boarding school —not a beauty school but had convinced her parents that she needed three different trunks for the first year. Petunia had justifiable fears that Lily would learn many harsh lessons, and either she would learn them quickly or school would become a nightmare for her.

 

Narcissa already sat with her sister, Bellatrix, Lucius and some of the older Slytherins in one of the compartments. Suddenly Lucius stood up and walked over to the window. She followed at once knowing that this could only mean that their pet had entered the platform.

 

“Do you see him?”, Narcissa whispered into Lucius’ ear. He nodded and hissed back that a physical for their little pet, first thing, would be for the best. Narcissa agreed, and both took their seats again and began talking about the latest events that took place during the summer.

* * *

 

Andromeda’s punishment had shocked them all. What shocked them the most was that she had been raised to follow the same laws as the rest of them. Grindelwald was even one of her godfathers, so they wondered, how could she have been led astray? It was puzzling and embarrassing, at the same time.

 

“How is the little girl, Cissy?”, asked one of her female Slytherin friends.

 

“She is doing well. Grandfather Arcturus adopted her via one of the old blood rituals, therefore she is now as pure as the rest of us, and the stain of her _unlucky_ parentage will no longer follow her. It would have been a shame to lose such a rare talent”, Narcissa replied.

 

“Does anyone know if all of our year get a pet, or have some been excluded?”, inquired another Slytherin student.

 

“I’m not so sure about that. I have heard that one of the professors would travel with us, and inform the prefects, the Head Boy and the Head Girl about it. However, I do not think that everyone in our year passed the required exams. And it really is not so easy to match pet and master/mistress correctly”, Lucius answered.

* * *

 

His thoughts went back to the last visit in Cokeworth. He and his uncle Tom had been disillusioned and followed the three children — two girls and one boy around the park. The older one had not really displayed any magic, but they could feel strength coming from her, as she shared her school books with the boy, preparing him as well as she was able, while ignoring Lily’s floating from the swings again and again.

 

Severus had hesitated, before taking an older edition of “Fantastic Beasts” from his satchel and opened it to the bookmark. Petunia quietly read the entry on Dementors and remarked that hopefully nobody would ever be sent to that horrible prison. Severus agreed, before laying his head in her lap, hoping for a few hours of sleep while Petunia guarded him. Lily hadn’t really liked the closeness between her sister and her friend, but she chose to let them be and eventually sat beside them to read her new magazines. Lily had used Eileen’s owl to subscribe to Witch’s weekly and to a few other magazines, which she had in her own designer satchel. She was soon caught up in reading various beauty tips.

 

Two hours later, Petunia was forced to wake Severus, who quickly gathered his belongings and had to run home, hoping that his Da would still be in one of the numerous pubs, instead of waiting to teach him another lesson. Severus had no way of knowing that two wizards followed him home and witnessed how Tobias treated Severus. Both gritting their teeth in anger but forced to keep silent. They shared one thought — _he will never return to this home ever again!_

* * *

 

Coming back to the present, Lucius stood up and nodded politely before heading to a meeting along with the female Slytherin prefect of their year. The school had twenty-four prefects and one head boy and girl to present the students to their professors. They were all able to attend the quarterly meetings of the Board of Governors to speak on behalf of the students. Those were some of the most coveted positions one could attain during over the course of one’s time at school.

 

There were also different clubs one could join and of course, the Quidditch team. Getting a spot on the team — or in one of the clubs was not always easy. And even if a pet could get certain items or privileges from his Master or his Mistress, not all of them bothered to try. There had been some exceptions, especially if one had proven to have a budding talent in a certain area, then one might be rewarded with Quidditch gear, a good broom, and at times even an additional gift and most owners wanted a pet with stamina, so regular exercise was viewed as a positive thing.

* * *

 

Sirius already sat with Remus, Peter and James in a compartment. The boys were studying the leaflets about the insignia on the cuff of their new uniforms, as they had been advised to do by one of the prefects who led them to their compartment. The door opened and a lithe boy politely asked if they had a few available seats. The boys replied positively, and he let Lily enter first, before taking the last free place next to the door.

 

The boys gaped once they got a look at the new boy’s arm as they recognised the insignia on his left cuff – _male bearer, extremely fertile._ The four boys shared a look, silently agreeing that while their situation may not be the best, things for this new boy would be much harder because a male bearer would never be able to escape the strict rules of their society. And since there were not so many families who had been known for having male bearers in the past, they concluded that he was not born in the magical world. This meant that whoever his magical parent was had been in trouble with the law.

 

The journey was uneventful. The lunch trolley had excited the children, but even so, Severus only bought a small water bottle and a few soft sweets. He would be unable to stomach anything else thanks to the bruises around his throat and on his ribs, which had been a goodbye gift from his Da. At least there were no broken bones this time, not even another broken nose for which Severus had been grateful.

 

After the prefect meeting, a bell rang and informed the students in years 5-7, that they could now have a look at the new first years, whose carriages had been marked after their compartments had been filled. A rumour already ran through the whole train that one of them would be a male bearer. That was the one boy who everyone wanted to see, even knowing that the student would probably be glamoured by order of his family. Even then, his school uniform would give it away.

 

Glamoured or not, Severus’ future master and mistress would be getting a token so that his true looks would always be visible to them. They would receive the token after all the pets had been placed in the hands of their new Masters, and Mistresses. During their last outing, Lucius had informed Narcissa about it, and she had vowed to keep the secret for as long as their pet wanted it to be so.

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for them to find the correct compartment. Luckily for them he sat reading near the door, dark sinful eyes…and his lips and that mouth. Some of the boys knew exactly what they wanted to teach him first, but who would get him? Watching quietly, they saw a red-haired girl approach him, calling his name and demanding his attention.

 

She had already violently destroyed the insignia on her cuff, and now she wanted to do the same to Severus’ own insignia. But Severus refused. He pointed out that this would not help her at all, and that she would just get in trouble with the professors and the prefects. Glaring at her for her stupidity, he used a spell that he had created with Petunia’s input to shut her up — _Langlock_ and for a few seconds a mischievous smile was visible on his face, before it vanished as quickly as it was there.

 

He then turned his attention back to his book, never once looking up. He therefore did not realize that he had done something special in the minds of all the onlookers and especially the four boys, who shared the compartment with them. Sirius would have liked to learn the spell as it would be perfect to stop certain people from nagging on him all the time. While James saw the humour in it and was a bit cheered up and no longer sad about his coming sorting.

 

An hour later, they had reached Hogsmeade and had been told to leave their luggage on the train as it would be brought to the school while the students were on their way to the next part of their journey. Two staff members would accompany the first years over the lake, while the rest of the students would use the carriages to access the castle.

 

As the charm Severus hit her with finally wore off, Lily huffed and angrily stomped away from the group, not caring that her outfit had already been getting negative attention. The Headmaster and the Heads of House had been informed about any infractions on the journey and punishment would be doled out after the students were sorted and their new status acknowledged. Lily was in for a surprise.

 

The school had purchased bigger boats, which had been magically strengthened and improved to avoid possible accidents. Each boat could now accommodate up to five students, therefore Severus could travel with the boys from his compartment. Severus enjoyed his first look on the castle, without having to fear another tantrum from Lily Evans. It was a pity, that Petunia could not study with them as she had always been able to keep Lily on a short leash. Still he could write her, and hopefully they could find a way to prevent any scandal.

* * *

 

The Deputy Headmaster of the school has been Filius Flitwick since the early 1950s — after Tom had been promoted to Headmaster when Headmaster Dippet retired. It was only fair to offer this position a senior member. Tom had successfully taught Defense and the Dark Arts — the class had been renamed, after Dumbledore had been ousted and killed by Grindelwald in 1930 after he had fruitlessly tried to murder Merope and her little son.

 

Minerva McGonagall had started to teach with Tom 1945, and never regretted leaving the Ministry behind. She had a few difficulties adapting to the new rules but had soon learned why it had been necessary to revive the old traditions. She had been looking forward to meeting her new students, while chatting avidly with Poppy and Pomona about their summer holidays.

 

Soon enough, the sorting started, and it really didn’t take long for the first problems to occur. As Lily Evans was sorted _**—**_ **Gryffindor** _ **—**_ **pet of Sturgis Podmore** , the new 5th year Gryffindor prefect, she threw a fit in front of the entire school. They really should have seen it coming as some of the more spoiled children never accepted that they now had to live with stricter rules.

 

A quick _Petrificus Totalus,_ sent by the Deputy Headmaster, caused her to fall on the stone floor. After a grateful nod from Headmaster Riddle to his Deputy, Sturgis stepped up with a new collar that he intended to place on the fallen girl in his hand. He roughly pulled her hair into a tight braid, before collaring her. The Petrificus spell was removed and he sat on a stool that had been conjured by Flitwick, and placed Lily over his lap. He carefully removed her skirt and her knickers so that her bum was bare and gave her 11 smacks. This of course caused Lily to shed tears, each swat causing her to cry out loud.

 

When Sturgis finished administering her discipline, the prefect straightened her clothes, before bowing deeply in front of the professors and the students and apologised for the uncouth behaviour. Connecting a leash to the collar, he dragged a still crying Lily over to his place at the Gryffindor table, where she would be forced to spend the rest of the sorting kneeling on the stone floor, before she would be allowed to sit near her Master for the feast.

 

Minerva stood up and told her harshly, “Detention for the rest of the week with me, Ms. Evans. That is not the appropriate behaviour for a young witch. A letter and a copy of the memory of this disgrace will be sent to your parents tomorrow. They can watch it at the City Hall. Take heed, Ms. Evans — or you will be learning just how strict we can be. _**50 points** _ from Gryffindor for your disgraceful behaviour, young lady.”

 

A silencing ward had been added, so that nobody had been forced to listen to any more of her tantrums during the rest of the sorting, not that there would be any just then after being punished in front of the whole school. The other students shook their head in disbelief. Not even the infamous Sirius Black had dared to disturb the ceremony, knowing that he would have to meet with the headmaster the next day for his additional lessons.

 

The next few sortings didn’t result in any trouble. James got sorted into Gryffindor but had to gulped as he heard that his new Master and Mistress would be Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. Still, the boy knelt obediently on the floor and accepted the collar without a fuss. Due to his obedience, they graciously allowed him to sit at the Gryffindor table, deciding that sleeping arrangements would be discussed afterwards.

 

Severus’ name was finally called, and he calmly walked to the chair, sat down and waited on the verdict. _**“Better be Slytherin** _ — _**pet of Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black** _”, the Hat shouted.

 

Severus gave the hat back to Filius and knelt obediently, his eyes submissively trained on the floor as both Slytherins stepped closer to collar him. A quick kiss on his temples by Lucius and Narcissa caused Severus to smile briefly, now he was finally safe.

 

Standing up, he almost collapsed, as Narcissa accidentally touched his bruised ribs, but fortunately, Lucius caught him. Greatly worried, they requested permission to bring their young pet directly to the infirmary. The Headmaster approved their request and they were on their way.

* * *

 

Lucius carried Severus, while Narcissa freed the way for them. Both hoped that it would be a false alarm, but they wanted to be sure that Severus would not be in pain any longer than was necessary.

 

Poppy, having used one of the staff passages, had already reached the infirmary and directed them to a free bed. She magically removed Severus’ school uniform, and he was soon sitting on the bed in only his boxer shorts and his new collar. Poppy gasped when she saw the bruises all over Severus’ body, and automatically fired a diagnosis spell on him.

 

The trio were shocked when it took the parchment, which listed all of Severus’ ailments, over ten minutes before nothing new appeared on it. This did not bode well for Severus’ health.

 

Nevertheless, Poppy sent her Patronus to Filius and Tom, asking them to come to the infirmary at once. Lucius had given Severus his own cloak so that his pet wouldn’t be freezing any longer, and the shy boy cuddled with both he and Narcissa, his eyes fearfully locked on the floor.

 

“You will not be going back to those monsters, pet, Lucius stated. “You are one of us, and we protect what is ours, Sev.”

 

Severus didn’t reply, but he relaxed in their embrace. Maybe being a pet was not as horrible as his Da had told him. At least he hoped he didn’t make a mistake in trusting the two Slytherins. Only time would tell, but for now, the stress and adrenaline had caught up with him, and Severus’ eyes started to close. Still cuddled close to Lucius, with his dark head lying on Lucius’ shoulder, he never lost his grip on their hands, even after falling asleep in their arms.


	3. The Kennels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about Hogwarts, a surprising revelation and a planned ceremony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥳🥳🥳 Three cheers for my beta "Lizzybeth74"🤑🤑🤑  
> Thanks to her support and assistance you'll be getting new chapters, today... ;3

Much had changed at Hogwarts since Grindelwald won the war. He had successfully found a missing member of the Dumbledore clan – Credence Barebone – aka Aurelius Dumbledore, on a trip to New York. The trip was a late wedding gift for his lovely wife Merope, which provided them with the opportunity to rescue two children, Credence and his younger sister Modesty. Both children had been abused by their adoptive mother  —  who Gellert put an end to and proceeded to take the two exceptional adolescents to their holiday home.

 

If they would have come only a few months later, Credence’ magic would have broken free and he would have become an Obscurial due to the abuses he suffered. Fortunately, his love for his younger sister had prevented this fate. Merope spent many weeks working with the children and was able to help them overcome their poisonous upbringing.

* * *

Both of the children were late bloomers who suppressed their magic fearing the punishments they would receive should they let it escape them. With much patience, Merope taught them about the magical culture and the different branches of magic. Because the children worked very hard on their studies, as a treat, they were taken to the magical circus. There, the group encountered a Maledictus —Nagini, who they were able to help escape captivity.

 

Since Credence and Gellert had an interest in magical ailments, they took Nagini home in order to find a way to stabilise a blood curse she was afflicted with. During this time, she became a member of the family and a nanny for young Thomas. 

 

One night out of the blue, a phoenix egg appeared on Credence’s pillow. This discovery triggered the family’s wish to know more about their young foster children. It was very rare to be gifted with a phoenix egg. It usually only occurred if a family line was blessed by magic, therefore a trip to Gringotts and a heritage test was planned. They were very surprised with the results which proved their identities without a doubt. The two children were part of the Dumbledore line.

 

Although surprised, Gellert really didn’t care. Unlike Albus, Credence had not betrayed him. And even though Aberforth may have viewed him with distaste, after Gellert saved Ariana’s life and allowed her to settle down with Aberforth, he stayed neutral.

 

Obscurials were still magical and after naming Aberforth head of the department to protect magical children and obscurials, a shaky peace took hold, while Albus Dumbledore had fled and started to attack his former allies. He still dreamt of becoming Master of Death and enslaving the whole planet. After attempting to kill Gellert’s family, a fight between he, Dumbledore, and Dumbledore’s sheep seemed unavoidable.

 

Although Durmstrang was a magical school, it was organised like a military academy and it, of course, backed Gellert. The British Ministry didn’t stand a chance against Gellert’s army. The muggles were actually a bigger threat to Gellert  —  that is until Credence and Modesty united their powers with Gellert in a rare form of triad magic and captured the royal family.

* * *

The faint traces of magic were still noticeable in the blood of the royals and so a treaty was born – a symbiotic relationship between muggles and magicals. The Statute of Secrecy was no more and Gellert was confirmed as ruler over the magical population in Europe.

 

Working together, World War II ended much more quickly and with far less victims than would have been the result if the fighting in both worlds had lasted longer. Although the superiority of magicals over muggles was confirmed, peace was established, and most were able to work together. Those that were not, like Dumbledore’s supporters, were named terrorists and were hunted down. Every captured fighter received the chance to swear an oath not to attack Gellert and his group again -on their life and magic. Doing so would allow them to live and be free. If they chose to continue fighting, then they would have to face the consequences.

* * *

It had been Credence’ idea to create kennels at Hogwarts, to house those pets that were being punished for poor behaviour. Beneath each common room lay a magical passage, where the kennels could be installed. This was thought to be an excellent location as one would not be able to accidentally stumble upon them. Normally one would need to either be accompanied by a professor, a staff member, one of the prefects – or in very rare cases the Master or the Mistress of the misbehaving student.

 

To spend more than one night in the kennels was quite rare. And, typically, the kennel punishment was the last step in an attempt at behaviour modification before more trouble would result in expulsion for such miscreants. There was a reason why this was emphasised again and again in the special lessons for all students. In the past, no first-year student had ever been forced to spend a night in the kennels. But just because it had not happened before did not have to mean that it would never happen.

 

Finalizing plans and discussing any new students who might have trouble settling in, was the reason for a special meeting of the staff after the Welcome Feast. All students should have been taken care of for the evening. Automatically updating lists alerted the staff of each student’s location during curfew, and woe unto the poor soul who got caught in the corridors or out on the grounds without a very good reason.

 

Punishment in those cases would be meted out swiftly. Both genders were instructed to wear specialised protective clothing to cover their genitals should their punishment be enforced by a slipper, a paddle or even a cane. In order to cover all the bases, it had been advised to teach the pets to wear the protection even when receiving a normal hand spanking. The clothing had become a traditional gift for the Pet’s first Yule that Master and Pet or Mistress and Pet spent at school. A jockstrap for males - in the House colours and decorated with their initials on it. For girls a variation of the jockstrap was designed. The point was to prevent any damage to the fertility of the pets, while still allowing free access to the naughty bottom.

* * *

The Headmaster brought Sirius with him after the Feast. He would spend the night in a little chamber close to the private chambers of the Headmaster. After witnessing the disgraceful behaviour of the muggleborn, the rebellious student had known that the punishment she received was not something he would ever want to risk.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa had not left Severus’ side since he was brought to the infirmary. The small hospital bed had been transfigured into a comfortable bed which could easily accommodate six people. Both older Slytherins had their new pet settled carefully between them, so that his injuries would not be aggravated.

 

Severus’ quiet moans and cries of pain made it obvious to the duo that they had made the correct decision when they cradled and soothed their little one’s pain. They were determined that Severus would never return to Cokeworth, and Lucius had to force himself not to act too hastily by rushing off and cursing Severus’ muggle caretakers with any and every dark curse that sprang to his mind.

 

Instead he would allow the Aurors to take care of the muggle scum. Madame Pomfrey’s scans and his Pet’s memories would be more than enough to ensure that justice would be served. This would be the best way to ensure that Severus would not need to be near that despicable scum ever again.

* * *

Lily had not slept well. As always, she refused to own up to her own mistakes, rather, she blamed everyone else for anything that happened to her that she didn’t like. Starting with Severus. She wondered how he dared to refuse her wishes. She had wanted to  _improve_ his school uniform. That ungrateful little brat should have been grateful that she spent even a few minutes of her precious time with him – solely out of the goodness of her heart.

 

A devious look appeared on her face as she had an idea that the library would be able to help her figure out a way to get the boy back under her control. With the right charm or a handy potion, Severus would once more be nothing more than her little lapdog. One which she could treat as she saw fit. After all, no one would truly even care about his fate as he was not important. Only Lily was important. At least that was what the old creep with the long white beard and the crazy robes had told her during her dreams.

 

Since she was little, she had been receiving vials full of whispers and memories. These all came with instructions to digest them before going to bed. She could still feel the creep inside her – truthfully, to Lily, he really was no longer creepy at all. She thought him a good friend and mentor.

 

“ _My dear child, you must remember that nobody is more important than you. I know that and you know that. Nobody else matters. It is because of this that I have a special task for you. There is a young boy who lives nearby, who is the key for my revenge and our final victory. Listen well Lily, and do not fail me._

 

_You need to keep him under your control and thrall. No one should ever learn the truth of this, and when the time is ripe and you have become a woman you will be strong enough to sacrifice your young friend in a ritual that will allow my spirit to return to the world of the living. Can you do that? This is not a task for the faint at heart?” the stranger inquired._

 

“ _I can do it. Will it harm him?”_

 

“ _Not at all, rather it will be very liberating for him, and you will always know that it was thanks to you that the young boy found the light”, the stranger chuckled evilly._

 

“ _I’ll do it, Master”, Lily promised._

 

When she woke up the next morning, her hand had been clasped over an amulet with four symbols upon it – a lily, a bumblebee, a raven with clipped wings and a doe. In purgatory, Albus Dumbledore smiled. If the silly girl followed his instructions, he would return to the land of the living a few years. Those fools had no clue that if the correct spells and rituals were used, a young male bearer could serve as a gateway between the living and the dead.

 

Dumbledore’s seed had been preserved and put under stasis. It would be used via the ritual to impregnate the young vessel, before allowing his condemned soul to return. After all  —  a vulnerable male bearer needed the magic of the infant’s sire to survive the pregnancy of his child.

* * *

It was quite vexing to Dumbledore that he could only succeed if he managed to lure one of his descendants into his trap. Lily was his descendant as she was the result of a short affair between Aberforth and an Irish barmaid who had not stayed in Britain for very long after she had birthed the girl. Immediately after the birth, she left the baby in St. Wool’s orphanage in London.

 

Lily Evans would die after she outlived her usefulness, descendant or not. This included her birthing at least two children, so that he could get his hands on the wealth of a few ancient and noble houses. As for young Severus, he would be used to repopulate Dumbledore’s order and serve as the ultimate proof that Dumbledore was always right in his crusade against the dark.

 

They just needed to act fast in order to set things in motion, or else young Severus might be claimed by his rightful soulmates. If that happened, Albus’ soul would be sent straight to hell, as was usual for those who attempted to harm an innocent male bearer and his soulmates.

* * *

Severus woke at dawn, looking around warily. He recognised the two who had collared him yesterday and pondered what he should do. He needed to go to the bathroom, but he didn’t know if he should or even could get out of the bed without waking them?

 

Severus did not realise that Lucius was already awake and was silently watching him until he felt cold lips press a soft kiss to his neck. Severus blushed and looked up into amused silver-grey eyes. Any chance at protesting would have been fruitless as the Malfoy heir had already stood up and carried the shocked young Slytherin to the bathroom for their morning ablutions.

 

Lucius took his time after both had used the facilities to slowly and teasingly wash his little pet. He quite enjoyed the blush that spread over Severus’ alabaster skin. “So beautiful my little one. Hush now, there is no need to cry. Just trust me, and I will  _**never** _ lead you astray. Narcissa and I are so pleased that you are not separated from us any longer. Since we have a free weekend, we will breakfast together and then explain our rules to you, my little prince. We will also inform you of any punishments you will receive should you deliberately break them”, Lucius patiently explained.

 

“What else will happen today?”, Severus asked shyly.

 

“At lunch, all students and staff members will meet in the Great Hall where a geas will be placed on you. Not only will it prevent anyone else except your Master or Mistress to have sex with you, my little prince, but you also do not need to fear becoming pregnant, as the geas will be effective until your graduation day. On this day, there are special quarters which are strategically placed all around the school. We will be spending your final night in one of those rooms. That is also the night in which we will be taking your virginity, my precious little prince”, Lucius replied.

 

Severus stared at the older teenager in shock, he could not believe his ears. Lucius chuckled as he once more swooped the startled first year into his arms, carrying him outside where Narcissa was already waiting.

* * *

Narcissa was all too familiar with Lucius’ antics. She also knew that Lucius was aware of how far he could go. Lucius kissed her softly on her rosy lips before handing their little treasure over to her. Severus was much too light. This would not do at all. Lucius planned to speak with Poppy and the head kitchen elf about a suitable diet for the little Slytherin.

 

Narcissa had pressed a few feather-light kisses on Severus’ cheeks and lips, before whispering a soothing spell into the ears of the overwhelmed youngster. The little Slytherin fell asleep once more, unconsciously grabbing the older girl, and never losing his grip.

 

“May we leave now, Madame Pomfrey? I wish to take Severus to our quarters before the barbarians begin storming to breakfast”, Narcissa asked.

* * *

After Poppy allowed it, Narcissa used the floo to reach their quarters in the dungeons. After carefully placing their young pet on the couch, the Black heiress watched him with fondness as she stroked his silky black locks.

 

Narcissa called for four Black and Malfoy family elves. She gave them explicit orders to follow Severus at all times, while making sure that they remained unseen. They were instructed to report back to Lucius and Narcissa regularly. Another of the elves was instructed to keep a close eye on the young _**mudblood** _ , never letting her be alone with Severus for even a millisecond. The last elf was to ensure that nothing could be added to Severus’ food or beverages that had not been approved by Lucius and Narcissa.

 

Unfortunately, it would not have been the first time that somebody tried to ruin a family by attacking their wards or pets. But the two Slytherins were determined that it would not happen to Severus on their watch. As soon as the young Black Heiress had seen Severus for the first time, she wanted to protect, spoil and care for him. It was not only because someday he would share their marital bed and provide Lucius and Narcissa with heirs. Severus was now one of them, and anyone stupid enough to even consider harming them would be hit with the full power of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Malfoy.


End file.
